Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady
by GuitarGirl97
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. What is William thinking both before and during the Hunt Ball? Will he finally realise that he is in love with Christina and that he really ought to do something about it?


**Disclaimer: ****I am not KM Peyton and do not own her characters. If I did, Will would never have died!**

**Author Note: ****I am a serious Will/Christina supporter who could never really understand why KM Peyton had to kill him off **** This one-shot is just a fluffy fic imagining what might have been going through William's mind as he went off to the Hunt Ball, in love with Christina. There is a lot of speech from the actual book in here, but I want to keep this as accurate as possible! Enjoy!**

'I will call for you at 8 p.m next Saturday. W.'

The note kept re-playing in William's mind as he waited outside the main offices at Farnborough. He had already been to Brooklands and Hendon, and also a café somewhere between the main airfields where pilots liked to meet and chat over tea and sandwiches. He had left his reference and applications with various office staff, and Brooklands had already told him to come back in a week or so for a proper interview. He felt very optimistic, very sure of his own abilities right now.

The main man at Farnborough was out, so William left all the necessary paperwork with a flustered receptionist, who smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sure they'll call you back in, your reference is very impressive." She said; eyes wide and smile bright. William thanked her and left her disappointed.

He was not the sort to flirt or joke with random girls, but William would usually have smiled or said something more than 'thank you', just to be polite. The truth was, he was distracted, unable to focus on anything properly. All he kept thinking about was Christina and Mark, imagining a flamboyant wedding and Flambards getting rich again.

William didn't really care about where Christina put her money. Yes, he thought Flambards was a complete waste, but it wasn't that. It was the fact that Christina might marry Mark. The fact that, maybe, she loved him, or liked him enough to call him her husband. This angered William. Christina deserved someone who loved her, not arrogant, money lusting Mark.

William went to help out a mechanic, Eddie, who had given him a place to sleep and a share of his food for the 5 days he'd been at Farnborough. Eddie was a friendly, funny sort, a lot like Joe and Jack back at Mr Dermot's really. William had been helping him to try and repay the favour.

"Will!" Eddie laughed, hammering away at something, "Help?"

"Don't bash it like that, you'll damage it." William said, calmly, but Eddie could hear the rage bubbling beneath the surface of his calm exterior.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eddie asked, cleaning something with his oily scarf.

"Nothing, Eddie." William said, trying not to sound too mad.

"Aww, come on. You can tell me!" Eddie persisted relentlessly, "Money issues? Family trouble? Job trouble? Romance issues?"

Will felt an involuntary blush flare on his pale cheeks, and Eddie grinned slightly, whistling whilst he cleaned.

It was true. This entire week, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. The way she smiled; nothing too over the top, you knew if you had made her happy because her smile would be wide, bright and she would laugh so beautifully. She would smile that dazzling smile and laugh so happily on the afternoons with Mr Dermot and Emma. William was the one who made her so happy.

The way she would argue with him, or ask him questions, or babble on about horses, laughing at him when he yawned or made some scornful comment. The way she cared about him, how she fussed over his flying, or stood up for him with Mark, though she didn't do him any good.

Her gorgeous brown hair, those deep eyes, her smile, her face, Christina. He couldn't get her out of his mind. And now he was boiling with rage over the thought of her and Mark-

"Soo-ooo…" Eddie said, mischievously, "Are you going to tell me about her? What's her name? Is she pretty? Does she have a friend I can have? Only joking! Come on, Will! Spill!"

"No, Eddie." William allowed a little smile, "Leave it."

"Fine." Eddie sighed, "Though I'll tell you something my Father told me, family secret. 'Faint heart never won fair lady', William. If you love her, tell her, or she'll be swept away by some other man. You never know, she could love you too!"

"Eddie!" William snapped.

"Sorry!" Eddie laughed, "Now, when do you leave for that Mr Dermot's house?"

"Well, anytime in the next half hour." William said, smiling a little, "I'll miss your annoying, inquisitive ways, Eddie, and thank you so much for letting me stay in your shed and share your food. I've some money; if you want I can pay you for-"

"No, Will!" Eddie burst out, swatting him on the arm, "Are you mad?! I don't want money! I only want you to write to me in a week's time telling me I'm invited to the wedding!"

"Wedding, what wedding?" William asked, frowning. Then he realised. "EDDIE! STOP IT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO MARRY CHRI- HER."

"Ha-ha, Will!" he laughed, flicking William in the face with the oily rag, "You fuss too much! Remember, don't be faint hearted!"

A few hours later William was at Mr Dermot's. He had caught a train, a motor bus, and then walked his way to the hidden house of his eccentric father-like friend.

"William, my boy!" Mr Dermot called out, "Hello! Are you here to change and get the car?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." William grinned, "It's good to see you!"

William changed into the evening wear, immaculate black coat and the stiff white shirt and his black trousers, not to mention the shiny black shoes. He was strangely nervous. His palms were sweaty and he was fidgeting. Joe laughed at him.

"Nervous, Will?" he teased whilst William just bit his lip, "You know, anyone would think you're not just going along with this to spite your brother. Anyone would think that...well, that you have feelings for Christina."

William's silence made Joe chuckle softly.

"You'll be fine. She likes you, even just as a friend. She always smiles when she's around you. You make her laugh, you make her happy, you just don't see it. But Will? For once, don't be so closed up. If you don't let her know how you feel, how will you ever know her response?" Joe patted William on the shoulder, "You're like my brother, you know that? I think, no, I know you'll be fine."

William smiled tensely at Joe, and then he looked at the clock.

"Arrgh! It's five to eight already! I need to go Joe, and... thank you." William hurried the words, rushing outside to start the big Rolls Royce.

He practically leaped into the driver's seat, and was storming away into the night seconds later. The Rolls' top was down, and the cool night air stung Williams face. It was dark, and the headlamps illuminated the road beautifully. It was one good thing about the Essex fields, the beauty. Even William couldn't deny it.

He pulled up onto Flambards driveway, and the headlamps shot Mark right in the face. He was walking down the path to the stables, and he peered through the bright light, and then scowled as soon as he saw William. William grinned, and got out of the car. Now, would Christina be ready yet?

William was about to knock on the door when it opened, and Christina hurried out to stand before him. He felt whole again, just seeing her, hair pinned up so beautifully, eyes shining, evening attire hidden by a big coat. She smiled so beautifully at him, and William had to remember not to stare.

He held the door open, and she slipped through.

"Oh, thank goodness you're ready." William said, a little lamely to his mind, but it was the first thing he could think of, "Let's go at once, before Father comes out to welcome me."

He grinned, and watched as Christina smiled at Mary, who was stood in the doorway. She waved at him, and he waved back.

"There's a rug in the back. Can you get it? I'll stop at the gate and fix you up, but let's get clear first."

He climbed back into the driving seat, feeling a little smug as Christina eyed the car in wonder. He started to drive towards the road, watching Christina as she wound her stole round her hair to stop it being wrecked by the wind.

"You're all right?" he asked, aware of the fact that Christina hadn't actually spoken to him yet. Was she alright? A little paranoid voice in the back of his head was making him feel very doubtful.

"Oh yes. Don't stop." Her voice was saturated with excitement, her eyes bright and her cheeks slightly pink even in the darkness. William grinned and accelerated.

"Where is it? Badstocks?" he tried to remember back to when he had attended the Hunt Ball last. He would have been 10, maybe. Even then he had hated it.

"Yes." Christina hesitated, and William felt an icy pang in his heart. What was it?! "I thought you weren't coming."

William's heart contracted at the misery in her voice. He felt like singing. She had worried that he wouldn't have come; she wanted him to take her to the ball!

"But you got my note? I said I would." William was surprised that she had doubted him, but then she must have remembered all the times he had openly criticised the Hunt Ball.

"Oh yes. But all the same, I wasn't sure. I didn't know what you were doing."

Thinking about you, mostly, William thought to himself with a little smile.

"This damned leg. I'm sorry." He changed gear badly, jerking the car, meeting the hill and making him blush a little at his mistake, "I haven't driven the Rolls much. But Mr Dermot said it was the only car to use for a ball."

He laughed, remembering Mr Dermot's reaction when he had said he was going to the Hunt Ball.

"But you haven't been at Mr Dermot's all the week?"

"No, of course not. Only tonight to change, and tell him what I was doing. I only got there at half-past six. I was in Farnborough this morning."

William thought of his conversation with Eddie, and he gritted his teeth.

"What have you been doing? Have you got a job?"

"Oh, nothing definite yet. But lots of things to follow up. I think it will be all right. I know what I want, which is the main thing. I'm going to take my Aero Club ticket to convince them I can fly. I've been promised a flight at Farnborough on Monday, and I've got an interview on Wednesday with Mr O'Gorman- he's the head at Farnborough. You know there's going to be a Military Aeroplane Competition in the summer- that means the War Office wants to buy some planes, at last- so with things expanding like that, there should be room for me somewhere."

That's it, William thought bitterly after he finished speaking, bore her to death. Why was he being so idiotic?!

"With official people, War Office people- the Flying Corps, I mean- doesn't your leg matter?"

William flared up a little at this sensitive subject.

"It doesn't help." He replied, shortly, and he regretted it instantly when Christina looked at little worried.

After a few seconds, Christina said in a cheery voice;

"Mark said you wouldn't be able to dance. I told him you couldn't be worse than he was, and he wasn't very amused."

William laughed, imagining the scene all too well. No wonder Mark had been so annoyed to see him!

"Good for you. And if I do tread on you, I reckon I'm a good couple of stones lighter."

William slowed down for a horse ahead of them, having to practically crawl past so as not to frighten the stupid animal and get squashed by it. Christina obviously recognised the people, because she waved, but William didn't even try to see who it was, overtaking them cautiously, annoyed.

"It's time horses got educated." William complained after they passed, noting Christina's amused expression, "What's the use of a motor like this if you have to pass every horse at walking pace?"

They soon reached Badstocks, and William managed to find a place to park the Rolls just outside the stable-yard. He took of his driving cap and muffler, leaving them in the car, and then they began to walk along the gravel to the front door.

William glanced rather scornfully at the lights and the ornate house, and he hesitated slightly, before setting off again more firmly, taking Christina's arm for the steps. Feeling her arm against his was setting off mini electric shocks along his skin, and he wanted desperately to keep hold of it. But when they went inside they were greeted with a heartiness that made William feel very alarmed. He had ruined the point-to-point, yet everyone welcoming them was smiling and laughing about it.

Christina went upstairs to take off her coat, so William started a long conversation about flying and Mr Dermot with Colonel Badstocks. He seemed very interested, actually, for such a 'horse lover', and William became quite engrossed. Then Colonel Badstocks smiled suddenly, and William turned round.

He felt his mouth drop open. She looked beautiful. The dress, a delicate shade of pink and fashionably cut, showed off her perfect creamy skin and her slender body. Her hair was a sharp contrast to her skin; chocolate brown against moonbeam white. Her eyes were wide, framed by thick lashes, her cheeks slightly pink and her mouth so soft and delicate. He didn't know how to react to such beauty.

"Why, Christina! Good God, I wouldn't have recognised you!

He immediately regretted it.

"Oh, William, please, that's not the gracious way to put it." The Colonel chided him, before turning to Christina, "He means it as a compliment, my dear, but these young men don't learn to phrase their appreciation as we did in my young day."

Better make a joke out of his outburst, William thought, hoping that this would go down well.

"It's absolutely ripping. Top-hole, Christina old girl." William said, grinning at her, hoping she found it funny. Her eyes were amused, and she was fighting to keep the smile from her face.

"Oh, dear me!" The colonel rolled his eyes, "If you wish to savour a little real, old-world courtesy, Christina, please keep a dance for me later in the evening. I should be honoured."

The Colonel left them to greet some more guests, so William decided it was time to tell her what he really though, minus the drooling. He held out his arm for her.

"Truly, Christina, you look lovely."

"Thank you." she said, her eyes brighter still now with a form of ecstasy that William did not expect to see just from one compliment.

They waited, gave their names to the footman, and then made their way to the thick of the party.

It was in the massive, ornate Badstocks dining-hall, and William eyed the surroundings with disgust. How terribly old-fashioned and over the top, just for one ball, he couldn't help but think. He had to admit, though, that the ball seemed to mean a lot to the hunting community, and although he disagreed strongly with the practise, it was nice that everyone was coming together to be a community. A six-piece dance band was playing some annoying tune, and William tried to remember to smile. He was here to be with Christina, not to mingle with hunting folk or enjoy cheesy music.

He knew quite a few people from the days he had gone hunting, but he didn't wish to speak to any of them. They were all brutal mean and women, hard hunting folk as he called them, and William thought bitterly of their servants who would be stuck at home this evening.

Mark came in alone soon after their own arrival. He ignored William, and glowered at Christina which made William ball his fists. He was supposed to marry her someday, and he treated her with such contempt that William honestly wanted to hit him. Mark started flirting with a blonde girl in a dress so tight William doubted that she could breathe. This was typical Mark, or course.

"Doesn't Mark know us tonight then?" William asked, sensing that Christina had noticed his aversion to them too.

"He hasn't spoken a word to me, since I told him I was coming here with you." Christina told him, sounding fed up.

"He was angry?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't own you, yet." William frowned as he said the words he had only meant to think. He, again, felt the need to go and hit his arrogant brother. He stood watching Mark, noticing that Christina was looking at him. "Who is the blonde girl? A girlfriend of his? She looks his sort."

"Amy Masters. She's hard on her horses."

William almost laughed aloud. Instead, he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear some people are hard on their horses. I always thought it was invariably the other way round. It was with me."

William watched Christina's eyes soften a bit, and he knew he had distracted her from Mark.

"Emma Four's hard on you. Far worse than a horse."

William could have laughed at this statement. Emma Four was glorious compared to the stupid beasts that had ruined all his earlier years. He hadn't broken a bone yet in the, rather quirky, aeroplane, yet one stupid creature had put him in bed for weeks and locked his knee. Though actually, his knee locking had helped him so much, it was only now it was a problem.

"Emma Four and I understand each other. I only hope this kite I'm going to fly on Monday is half as sweet-natured."

William thought that he saw fear dance in Christina's eyes. He felt a pang of concern for her, and wondered why she did not reply with a horse-supporting comeback, as she usually would. He decided it was a good idea to distract her, yet again.

"Shall we try to dance?" he suggested, cheerfully, "What is the music? Do you know? A waltz?"

Christina seemed to come back to normality.

"I think that's what the others are doing."

William put his arms around her, feeling the electric tingles again wherever her skin touched his, and they began to dance. He held onto her hand firmly, and held her as close as he could without seeming odd or improper to her. They whirled round, and he felt bliss similar to flying. He knew, quite suddenly, as he held her close, that this feeling of his wasn't a lust or a deep friendship; it was love. Pure, undiluted love that was making his heart throb and ache in ways it never had before.

William had always scorned love a little bit. The boys at Mr Dermot's would talk of girls being pretty, and kissing them, but never of love. Novels always spoke of love as the strongest emotion, a feeling between two people so strong and binding. William had always viewed this as silly, dramatised. But now he felt such a strong emotion for the girl in his arms he was confused beyond all belief. And she was destined to marry Mark.

Christina was claimed by several other men, and they whirled her away across the dance floor. William was a little glad to let her go for a while. His head was spinning and he felt like he might do something rash if he didn't step away from her for a little while.

He found a group of men, drinking champagne and talking of politics. It was not Williams' first choice of topics, but he readily joined in to escape watching Christina be whirled round by other men. Mark was possibly the only man who did not go near her, so William felt a little happier.

After an hour or so came the last dance before the supper interval. William felt in control enough now, so he strode out to Christina with the determination to dance with her for the rest of the night.

"This dance will be mine, Christina, else it wasn't worth coming."

He held her closely, and her cheek came to rest on his shoulder. He whirled her slowly round, holding her to him and wanting so much to never let her go. She held onto him, and William was a little surprised by this. The music came to an end, and Christina looked disappointed.

"Look, I'll fetch something to eat and we'll take it out into the conservatory. It's too crowded in here."

William quickly fetched the plates of food, and hurried along to the conservatory. The doors were open, and the world outside was pitch black. It smelt of rain, and was very fresh after the crowded heat of the dance hall.

He handed Christina a glass of champagne and her food, and they sat together, quite content.

"If anyone asks you to dance afterwards, you can say you've promised them all to me." He said, a little daringly, but Christina looked happy, so he felt he had done the right thing.

"Except mine, of course, Christina. I insist." Colonel Badstock said from behind them, "Tell me about this strange animal you were riding last Saturday, William. I hear it's a brain child of Dermot's down at Hanningford."

"Yes, Sir. But don't judge her performance by last Saturday. She does stay up as a rule."

"Go on, tell me, What's it like, aloft?" the Colonel asked, seeming to be honestly interested, so William began to describe flying in great detail to him. He noticed Mark head over to Christina to talk, but he was led away by the Colonel to talk to another flying man.

He talked to the man, a mechanic who was working at Brooklands but had come home to visit his sister and had ended up at the Hunt Ball, for a good twenty minutes until he realised he had abandoned Christina rather rudely. He had already said he would dance every dance with her, and now he didn't even know where she was.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go and find my dance partner. I promised her several dances, and no doubt she'll be wondering where I am." William smiled at the mechanic and the Colonel, "Good day."

He hurried down to the dance hall again, walking along the edge of the dancers, searching frantically. Then he saw her, searching for him and looking bewildered, so he rushed to her side.

"Christina, I'm sorry! I was just coming to look for you. What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

She was red in the face, her eyes wild, and it looked as if she had tears in her eyes. William felt a swell of anger. She had been talking to Mark. If he had upset her he'd-

"Will! Oh, please-"

She sounded so distressed that William took her hand.

"What is it? Here-"

He pulled her back from where the dancers where whirling round and round.

"Let's find somewhere out of the way."

He pulled her through the crowds, and they escaped the loud hall and found a small library with a roaring fire. William looked straight into her wild eyes, wanting nothing more than to help her.

"Now tell me." He said, a ring of urgency in his voice, "Is it Mark?"

"He asked me to marry him."

Williams heart stopped. He felt ill. He stared at Christina's face, praying that she had turned him down.

"Do you want to?" his voice was somehow so calm, when inside he felt like he might explode.

"No. Never. I shall never marry him."

William felt ecstatic. It was all he could do to stop himself from grabbing hold of her and kissing her he was so happy.

"You told him that?"

"Yes. He was very angry. He was just like Russell. He- he said there isn't much time. He said there is going to be a war."

William stared at the fire. Why had Mark gone and stressed her by saying that, of all things? William didn't want to talk about this now; he wanted to... he didn't know what he wanted.

"Is there going to be a war?" Christina asked. She sounded so confused.

"Most people say not, but I think it's very likely. That's why I'm so keen to get into Farnborough. There will be so much to do."

It was true, what he had said. But William didn't care about politics now; he cared that the girl he loved had turned down someone who she was meant to marry. He wanted to celebrate this, not dwell on what would happen in the near future.

"If there's a war, you would go on flying? Or would you fight?"

"I think it would be a matter of flying and fighting, Christina. I think of war in terms of the aeroplane, just as Mark- no doubt- sees himself galloping into battle with the cavalry." William looked at her again, and smiled. He didn't want to have to say all this, it sounded so depressing. "But it won't be tomorrow. What are you going to do, that's more to the point? Did Mark make you an ultimatum? Is living at Flambards conditional on your marrying him?"

"I don't know." She sounded so confused, so vulnerable, and William was holding himself back from just letting all his feeling explode out, "I think, if I don't marry him, I shall have to go away. It will be very awkward if I don't."

William's heart was beating fast. Eddie's words rang in his brain; 'Faint heart never won fair lady'.

Then , before he could stop himself, the words came.

"As my father remarked when that animal crippled me, that makes two of us."

"What do you mean?"

William took a deep breath.

"Two of us thrown out of Flambards. If you've no plans, Christina, perhaps we could work something out together."

Trying to stay cheerful, he felt he should try and put her mind at ease, so she didn't feel guilt if she said no.

"It's all right, Christina." He said, gently, "Don't look as if it matters so."

Then she said the most beautiful words.

"It's you that matters."

"You wouldn't be afraid, would you? There's something in what Mark says, you know- if there's not much time we shouldn't be wasting it. You wouldn't be afraid to come away?"

"With you?"

"Yes." He smiled, his heart was throbbing with love, he felt so right in saying all this that he continued with confidence he didn't realise he had, "I'm not making an improper proposal. I can't offer you anything at all for a year or two, but if, perhaps, you were to go to your Aunt Grace's, you could decide what you want, away from Flambards. And when I have a job, an earned some money and have some sort of future, I will come and propose to you, very properly. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes." She whispered the sweet word, and William was spurred onwards.

"You might accept, do you think?"

"Oh, yes. I will."

"You must think of the drawbacks." He said softly, wanting to kiss her, "Aunt Grace will point them all out to you. You must listen."

"Yes, I will."

"And it's not for you money, you know that? You can give it all away, every penny. It would make no difference."

"Yes. No, I mean."

"Shall we go now?" William was caught up in the excitement of the moment. Oh God, he loved her, so much, too much.

"Now?" Christina looked shocked.

"We could be at Aunt Grace's by morning. Mr Dermot said I could use the motor as I pleased until I went back to Farnborough."

"Very well." Christina was flushed and excited.

"Go and get your coat. I will wait for you by the door."

William hurried to the doors, and stood waiting. He bit his lip. Was this the right thing to do? Christina didn't like aeroplanes, he knew. He knew that she was scared by his flying. But his love made him adamant she would not be scared.

Christina hurried towards him, and he turned to look right at her, his eyes anxious. He felt slightly guilty, asking her to come away with him.

"You're sure?" he said, anxious and feeling unsure as to him asking her was right of him, "I want you, Christina, but it won't be easy for you. You must make sure you listen to Aunt Grace. I forgot to tell you-"

"What?"

He took a deep breath, and then took her hand and began to lead her to the doors.

"I love you terribly. All this last week... I don't want to make you unhappy, and I shall because of flying. I shouldn't ask you. Aunt Grace will tell you all of this."

"Yes, I know all that." Christina sounded firm, "It's you who are afraid!"

William squeezed her hand, smiling manically. He couldn't help it. Christina brought out some shining quality in him, and he felt like... he could barely describe it.

"Only of running out of petrol before we get to London." He smiled, holding onto her hand, feeling it was the most natural thing in the world.

They walked slowly to the car, lazily, not caring for anything else than being here, now, with each other. The quiet black sheep of the Russell's and the newest addition to the family, a hard hunting girl.

"I am sorry for Mark!" William whispered. And it was true, now it was going all perfectly. He did love his brother, but he didn't like him. And he had never supposed that Mark might love Christina. If he did, he had a funny way of showing it. And besides, Christina loved him. William Russell. He almost laughed.

"I thought you asked me to the Hunt Ball to spite him." Christina said, biting her lip and looking a little anxious, "I was sure of it. I didn't think you would come."

Maybe she still thinks I am trying to spite Mark?, William thought, so he decided to be entirely honest.

"When I asked you, a year ago, it was to tease Mark, it's true. But last week, when I knew I was going away, I couldn't bear to think of his taking you. I didn't want him to- to touch you. Nothing would have stopped me coming tonight."

He bent his head, and kissed her. Icy lips, pressed against her own soft mouth, and she clung to him for a second. He felt her smile, and he held her for a second, before opening the door of the Rolls and letting her slide in. He tucked the rug around her, almost paternally, and he smiled softly at her.

"It will be a long ride."

"It's a splendid horse."

"It has brakes." William said, laughing and kissing her cheek, just to feel her soft skin on his lips, "All horses should have brakes."

He passed Christina his muffler, and then went to start the engine and light the lamps. He was impatient to be away, and he frowned at the struggling carbide as it flared suddenly. Then he heard ominous hoof prints, and he turned round warily.

"Are you taking Christina back to Flambards?"

Mark's voice was short, sharp and suspicious. It was all William could do not to burst out laughing. He would love this next bit. It was what he had dreamed off all last week. He straightened up, and walked to the car door, dodging the big white horses head. That stupid animal...

"I'm taking her away." William said coolly, looking his brother right in the eyes. He watched the comprehension and anger flare in them, so he got into the car and accelerated immediately.

He revved the engine, and the car began to storm ahead. Mark spurred his horse on, and began the chase. William laughed above the noise of the engine, delighted as the powerful car easily overtook the stupid beast with its drunken rider. Mark was yelling drunkenly after them.

"YOU SWINE! YOU USELESS MILKSOP! YOU..."

But his words were lost as the car left them far behind. William was still laughing.

"That horse!" he shouted, doubled up with his laughter, "He still terrifies me!"

He reached for Christina with his left arm, holding her to him as the car drove onwards. He could feel her laughing, and it made him love her even more.

"You're not afraid?" he shouted, the engine making it hard to talk normally.

"No!" she cried back, sounding so happy William leaned over and kissed her again, until the car veered from the road. God he was happy, so happy, so lost in the joy he had found tonight.

Oh Eddie, you fool, he thought with a smile as the lights splintered the darkness of the Essex fields, you were right. You idiot.

He looked at Christina, perfect Christina, and he saw her looking out into the darkness, eyes bright with excitement. He felt her warmth pressed up against him, elegant hair blown to the four winds.

Someday he would be hers. Someday he would say the words 'I do' and place a ring upon her finger. He would have to work harder than before, get a job, earn money to support her and convince the likes of Aunt Grace that he was good for her. And William knew he would get angry with her, he knew he would argue with her, he knew he would sometimes not give her all the attention she deserved. He knew that. But the love he felt as the car surged onwards convinced him they would be fine.

He would succeed. He would do it for her. Christina.

_**So there you have it! Yay! Sorry that a lot of the speech was just exactly the same as in the book, but I didn't want to change the speech because I'm not exactly changing the story. Writing William's POV is really good fun, and I might continue to write the other books/good scenes from his POV. The Edge of the Cloud will be good for this because KM Peyton only focuses on Christina and hating flying. William, however, is at Elm Park 24/7 and loves it! Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated. **_


End file.
